That Rainy Night
by thenewkait
Summary: This was Seamus. The Seamus Finnigan. One of her brother's mates. Her bloody ex-boyfriend's best mate. Yet when she saw him moving toward her's, she couldn't turn her face away.


**A/N: Hi guys! I know it's been awhile, but it can't be helped. Anywho here is another story from the magical mind of Kait. This was a prompt from the forum Hogwarts Online. Check it out. And without further ado,

* * *

**

BOOM!

Ginny sat outside the oak front doors. She loved when it stormed at Hogwarts. The flash of lightening across the black sky illuminating the high towers of the castle. It was breath taking. She breathed in the refreshing scent of rain. It was so clearing.

These rare times alone were the only things that kept her sane these days. With the stress of her O.W.L.'s, she thought she would lose her mind if she didn't find these secret times.

CRASH!

Lightening flashed across the sky. It was pouring rain at this point.

"Great." Ginny stood up and ran out from under the protection of the doorway. She walked all the way to the lake enjoying the feeling the rain made soaking her robes through. When she got to the beech tree by the shore, she sat down under the dry branches and caught her breath.

The crack of a twig caught her attention.

"Hello. Who's there?" Ginny asked out into the darkness. What kind of crazy person would come out in this type of weather, but then again... "Come out or I'll hex you." She pulled her wand out of her dripping robes.

"Oh bloody hell. Stupid tree." The mysterious stranger cursed into the storm.

"Hello?"

"Who's that?" A wandlight became visible through the onslight of rain.

"I just asked the same thing." Ginny said stepping around the tree.

"Ow. Merlin, Ginny, that was my eye."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Seamus. I didn't know it was you." Ginny lowered her wand and laughed.

"Not very funny. Think you punctured it." Seamus had a smirk on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What can I do to help it?" Ginny joked.

"I don't know yet, but when I figure it out I'll let you know." Seamus said sliding up to Ginny.

Ginny shook her head. The rain was becoming heavier. Another flash of lightening lit up the scene around her. Seamus was looking at her.

"Something I can help you with, Finnigan?"

"No not really. Just wondering why you are out there? It isn't exactly a nice, sunny day." He said still looking at her.

"It's so beautiful out here. I love the rain over any old sunny day. But, you know, I could ask you the same thing."

"I always walk in the rain. Ever since last year and those bloody O.W.L.'s, I need almost every chance I can get to clear my head. It helps so much. Just to organize my thoughts. I'm guessing your out here for the same reason."

"Yeah. Those O.W.L.'s are killing me. I don't think I would be able to handle it."

"Trust me, Ginny, I know." Seamus said laughing. "At least you didn't have Umbridge."

They both shivered, then laughed.

"You want to go for a walk?" Seamus asked. "You could vent about the stress of everything."

"That sounds good." Ginny smiled at him and stood up.

They walked out into the pouring rain. Ginny never thought that she could have a serious conversation with Seamus Finnigan. He always seemed to be laughing or making a joke of something. He actually was a really good listener and cared about her problems.

They walked around the castle a couple of times. They discussed everything from homework to personal lives. When they were both tired of walking, they sat back under the beech tree.

"So that's why I always blow everything up." Seamus said. Ginny was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. "I'm glad you find my failures funny."

Ginny stopped laughing abruptly. Still grinning like a fool, she breathed. "I'm sorry."

"You better be." Seamus said shifting to her side. "You know you still owe me for my eye."

"Oh, I do, do I?" Ginny said raising her eyebrows.

"Yes you do? Hmm...what is a proper payment for almost maiming my beautiful face?" Seamus said scratching his chin.

Ginny scoffed. "Please. That would not have caused any damage to your so called beauti-"

"Shh..." Seamus said placing his finger on her mouth. "I thought of the perfect payment."

"Do pray tell?" She mumbled against his finger.

"Alright close your eyes. Come on, Ginny, just do it. I'm not gonna do anything bad." Seamus said giving her a half-smile.

"Fine. My eyes are closed."

"Liar, I see you peeking."

Ginny shut her eyes. "Happy?"

"Very. Now hold still."

Ginny could hear his shallow breathing. He was getting closer.

"Seamus, what are you doi-" For the second time that night she was shut up. Seamus pressed his lips against her's.

Ginny jerked back.

"What? Didn't like it?" Seamus asked his eyes twinkling.

"NO! I mean-yes-I mean- you just shocked me."

"Liar." Seamus leaned forward again.

Ginny didn't know what to do. This was Seamus. The Seamus Finnigan. One of her brother's mates. Her bloody ex-boyfriend's best mate. Yet when she saw him moving toward her's, she couldn't turn her face away. His pale face was covered in freckles, not just the normal, brown freckles, his were more orange. His hazel eyes were barely covered by his sandy brown hair, and as she stared into those eyes, she didn't see what could be so wrong. So she kissed him. She kissed him right there in the rain.

Seamus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Ginny snaked her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to reach him better. She never realized how much taller he was than her. He pulled away from her.

"See. It's not that bad." He shot her another half-smile.

She lightly hit the back of his head. "Shut up, Finnigan." She pulled his head back to her's and silenced the reply that he was about to shoot back.

* * *

**Love it?**

**Hate it? **

**Don't really care?**

**Let me know. The more reviews the more I write. **

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters featured in the story above nor the story they were originally from. I do in fact own the idea for this specific story.**_


End file.
